More hidden secrets!
by xBurntWings
Summary: There's one more secret these two boys share - how will they react! Find out in this third chapter to, "Little prince not so innocent!"


Ikuto's breath caught in his throat once he arrived at Tadase's home and he was staring at the front door. Knock you coward! He told himself in his mind, eventually raising up his fist that was so tightly clenched and sweaty. Knocking twice, he waited for someone to answer. Silence. He knocked again, taking a step back. No one's home? He thought in almost relief. Before he could turn around and leave, the door swung open, and there he was – that little blonde boy Tadase loved ever since his parents introduced them to each other. Tadase gave such a surprise-shocked face that it almost make Ikuto turn around and run. "I-Ikuto!" He stuttered, looking up at his old friend. He began fiddling with his fingers and the two boys stared at each other in silence. Finally frustrated, Ikuto said, "What? Not gonna let your onii-tan* in?"

Tadase blushed, and quickly stepped aside for Ikuto to step in. "I…I haven't called you that in a very long time…," he said as he closed the door. Ikuto leaned against the nearest wall with his hands – or rather, fists in his pocket. He was trying to keep it cool as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if nothing was wrong…How long could he play this game?  
"Yeah, well…I miss it," Ikuto confessed and smiled lightly when Tadase blushed more.  
"What are you doing here?" Tadase asked, looking away to hide the too-late blush.

Ikuto was silent for a minute, and when he decided to speak he couldn't help but walk closer to his crush. "Are your parents' home?" He asked firmly and almost regretted speaking because it sounded too adult-like and more serious than he intended it to sound. "N-no…They won't be home until midnight."  
Ikuto didn't know why he asked this, whether it was because he was planning on telling them everything or asking just because he wanted Tadase and him to be alone – he just didn't know. "Can we speak in your bedroom then, please? I have to talk to you about something serious and I don't think it can wait any longer," Ikuto said, taking his little prince's arm gently. Tadase looked up at him ever so cutely and nodded once slowly, leading his onii-tan to his bedroom.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Tadase asked, sitting on his rolling chair while Ikuto sat at the edge of his bed. Everything in Tadase's room was organized and cleaned thoroughly; he couldn't stand messes or disorganization. Ikuto looked up at him, staring at his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. No words came out from his mouth, even though he spoke the words repeatingly in his mind. _Just say it, dammit_!

Tadase tilting his head slightly, looking down with his eyes for just a mere second and then back at the blue-haired boy. "It's about the porn, isn't it?"

Ikuto's eyes went so wide, he thought his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets. He opened his mouth but only let out a short breath. Tadase nodded, adding, "I knew you would come soon enough."  
"You…you knew I would see it…? Tadase – who did you tell to send me that email? And…and why?" Ikuto was now outraged. He didn't know if he was angry at Tadase or himself for opening the email in the first place. Tadase looked down at his fingers, talking quietly. "It was me. I sent it. I was also the 'unknown' sender."  
Ikuto blinked slowly, trying to process all of this in. This was more than he could handle...He got half of the answers that he wanted, but why was he so angry for ever asking?

"Why…why did you…? Tadase-kun…why are you doing porn? With all these men…why?" Ikuto asked softly. He felt tired and afraid. Afraid? Why? He didn't know the reason yet. Right now, he felt like he didn't know a lot of things.  
"B-because!" Tadase shouted, his head shooting up to look at him. "I wanted your attention! You love Utau – not me! I saw the way you looked at her when we were little! Your eyes for her…they were so full of love!" Tadase sobbed, not bothering to let Ikuto speak just yet. "I...I thought maybe if I did something like this you would notice me…notice my preference…I thought if I did it with all these different men you would get jealous and beg me to run into your arms instead!"

Ikuto stood up slowly as Tadase spoke. This was not what he expected.

"D..did you come after all? Did you come t-to…take me in your arms?"  
Now Ikuto was more than outraged. There wasn't even a _legal_ word for what he was feeling.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!*" Ikuto yelled, grabbing Tadase's wrists and throwing him onto the bed roughly where he towered over him. The look on his face made Ikuto almost terrified – of himself, though he couldn't stop from what he was doing. "Sleeping with other guys – just to get my damn attention? _What is wrong with you_! Utau is my sister and _nothing_ more, I've always loved you Tadase-kun, from the moment we met and my eyes landed on yours I couldn't stop thinking about you from that day forth!" Ikuto continued to yell, almost unable to lower his voice. Tadase's eyes widened and began to tear up and for a moment he half-expected and hoped his onii-tan would wipe them away before they fell.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now! You drive me crazy but I love you, Tadase Hitori!"

Finally Ikuto calmed himself, breathing rather hard and the two boys stared at each other, Tadase crying silently without even noticing, and Ikuto shocked to have confessed.

* * *

Pheeeew! Finally I managed to get Tadase and Ikuto in a chapter together – you know, not behind computer screens? *giggles fan-anime girl like* OwO  
Glad I got the third chapter up! Fourth coming real soon, so be prepared, it'll be one intense chapter!(;

Once again, thanks to everyone for the great feed back for the second one! Really happy to have good readers out there who aren't afraid to say what they think. Anyway, I think I did a pretty decent job on this one….Was going to do something rougher like Ikuto not forgiving Tadase and blah blah blah buuuuut, I didn't want to be so mean to my fellow Takuto fans, especially to those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter! Please continue to have your Tadase and Ikuto plushies hugged to your chest as you wait for the fourth one! ^^

Explaining all the *'s

*Onii-tan: To those who have read the manga and have seen the anime, remember that in Shugo Chara Tadase calls Ikuto onii-tan from a very young age! I thought it would be kind of cute to add it into my fan fiction, possibly alittle sweet, too.

*"STOP SCREWING AROUND!": When Ikuto yells this, there's no pun intended. =.= Just clarifying that! xD

For now this is it, I'm working on some yaoi-artwork based on Misaki and Usagi from JunJou Romantica, and I'm trying to get that finished before I lose my inspiration to complete it! Again, be patient and I'll give you all a real treat with the upcoming chapter! :3

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! :3


End file.
